What now?
by Loki21
Summary: It's time for Logan to feel free again. Will he vanish away, or will he find a reason to stay? Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Ok. So Marvel's characters are not mine. We all know it.

Plot: Not much for now. All I know is that this is not a L/R shipper. Kinda more into brotherly love.

NOTE: English is not my first language. I know I suck at English. So please be kind.

Feedback: Comments are welcome.

What now?

"I see her cry once, and you'll wake up in ICU," Logan growled in the young man's face, which young man was currently pinned against the wooden wall. Logan's grip around the boy's collar didn't loosen. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the young man succeeded in answering.

Smelling the boy's fear and honest answer, Logan finally released his *prey*.

Bret was Marie's newest love interest. Over the two years after Logan's return, when he had found out that Marie had really got over her crush on him, he felt he had to keep an eye on her suitors.

Although he had made sure to only come back at Xavier's after Marie had became of legal age, he had been a little worried at the way she would greet him. He always knew she was a little taken with him, as sure as he always knew he liked her. But that was it: he liked her. Like a little sister, or something. So when she greeted him happily and introduced him to her then boyfriend, the Wolverine had first been relieved. He almost smiled in relief! He wouldn't have to cool off her feelings for him.

And in a split second, he had growled at Marie's boyfriend and threatened him with something very painful if he dares hurt Marie. Alright, the Wolverine wasn't in love with a 18 years old girl. But it didn't mean he wasn't going to look after her. Hey, he saved her a couple times, he wasn't to let a brat hurt her.

That settled the first hour he was back, the Wolverine's protectiveness over Rogue had almost been added in the School's official welcome speech. It wasn't, but all new student learned quickly about it. Bret included.

Back to the present. Bret couldn't run out of the room, since it was the rendez-vous point with Rogue. She was supposed to be there in a few minutes, and the sooner would be the better for Bret. So then they could go, and he wouldn't have to deal with the Wolverine in full protective mood.

Sighing with relief, the young man decided that keeping silent and not moving would be the best way to act for now. After all, wasn't it something they said to do when facing a bear? For now, he vowed to rent a survival documentary...

"C'mon here," Logan groaned.

Bret looked around. He wasn't going anywhere... "Yes?"

Logan grabbed his arm, pulled him closer. "I'm not goin' to hurt you," he announced. 

Bret just did as asked and before he knew it, Logan had slipped a fifty dollar bill in his hand. "You find a good restaurant, boy. And no alcohol, you hear me?"

Bret nodded, "Sure. I..." He hesitated for a second, then added, "I worked extra hours at the grocery store, so I could invite Rogue to a nice place."

Bret waited for the Wolverine's reaction. Since the Canadian didn't frown or growl, it almost meant that he got Logan's approval.

Bret was saved by Rogue's appearance on the top of the grand staircase. The young man made sure to look at her face – and never below – knowing that the Wolverine was surely looking at him and ready to pounce and make him suffer for acting ungentlemanly towards her.

Rogue smiled as she saw Bret waiting for her. Then she frowned a little when she noticed Logan standing by.

"Bret!" The smile returned on her face as she climbed down the stairs.

He smiled back at her, "You look wonderful, Rogue," he dared say, always aware of the Wolverine's presence.

"You know, Bret," she started, "I would like it if you'd called me Marie."

At that, the room filled with a low growling sound.

Marie ignored Logan's obvious disapproval, "Why don't you start the car? I'll be out in second."

Bret nodded and as soon walked out.

Marie waited for the front door to close, then turned to face Logan, fists on her hips.

"Logan..." she started on a semi-menacing tone.

Logan shrugged. After all, he had time to brief the little shit... err, suitor of hers. Now it was Marie's turn with him. The Wolverine almost smiled. Every time. It happened every time. Marie would surely have her little *I'm an adult* speech with him.

"I just gave the boy some advises," he groaned his usual answer to her chastising. She knew he wasn't mad. Just his protective self.

And for the first time, before she could get all geared up on her speech, Logan added, "I think he's a... hrm... decent guy for you." Calling him a dick or a shit would not cut it, Logan thought. A guy was a first in his long list of nicknames for Marie's suitors.

Obviously surprised at this new appreciation from Logan, she smiled and relaxed. "He's.... yeah, decent," she admitted in a whisper. "And not pushy, y'know."

A comfortable silence filled the room.

"You better go," Logan said.

"Yeah."

Marie stepped toward the front door, then turned back and hugged Logan. "Thank you."

"For what, darlin'?" he asked, a bit puzzled.

"For caring, you log!" she laughed.

"Hey!" he protested at the name calling.

"I better go," she finally admitted. "Will you...."

Only then did Logan smile. "I'll watch TV. Just plop down and tell me how it went." He cleared his throat, "Have fun, Marie."

The smile on her face promised him she would. Then she walked out of the house with a light heart.

*********

The school staff, including Charles Xavier, were watching the news in the rec room. Most just glanced at Logan has he walking in. But Xavier turned and looked at him.

"Logan..." he started. Which brought every one's attention on the Canadian.

Logan stopped and looked at the professor. "Not now."

"When?" Xavier refrained from sighing, but he had to know.

"Soon," was the only reply as Logan headed for the kitchen, probably hunting for booze.

Scott waited for the Canadian to be out of the room to ask. "What now?"

********

If you want more, I can write more. The idea is there, but I might need some pushing.


	2. What Now 2: Facts and solution?

Disclaimer: See part 1.

Not much action in there... yet. But the plot thickens. Like Storm, at least I have chosen a side!

Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them and try to make the best of your suggestions.

********

What now

Part 2

Scott's question had been left unanswered. Asking Logan was at best pointless, if not down right suicidal. No one forced the Wolverine to talk when he didn't want to. As for the professor, everyone knew very well that he would not talk about others' personal matters.

So days stretched into weeks, and soon most of Xavier's students left for summer vacations with their family. The large school was now only home to the teachers and a few students. Rogue, not wanting to return home yet and being too busy with her dating Bret, had decided to stay in Westchester. So did her friend Jubilee.

By a sunny afternoon, both Rogue and Jubilee were enjoying the pleasant weather. Sunbathing on deckchairs by the patio, they were chatting about each other's *guy*. As usual, Logan's rather non-threatening behavior toward Bret was discussed.

"He's getting soft," Jubilee concluded on that particular topic.

Rogue snorted. "How many times I have to tell you that he isn't." Then pointing in the direction of Logan working on his *new* used Jeep in the garage, she grinned at her friend, "Go ask him if you dare."

Not one to back away from a good dare, Jubilee started to raise from her chair. But a voice stopped her short.

"I wouldn't do that, Jubilee," Jean Grey advised as she approached the girls. Only glancing at the Canadian, Jean sat on an empty chair, facing the young women, her back to Logan.

"Unless someone explains me why the northern caveman stopped threatening Rogue's beau, I'll say he's getting soft. Hey, he doesn't even watch his darn hockey games anymore..." Jubilee said.

"Jubes. The hockey season is over," Rogue pointed out.

Jubilee just shrugged. "He's just mooning over the sorry pile of rust he calls a Jeep..."

Jean listened to the girls chat, watching Rogue all the while. "I must admit that Logan not stalking Bret around is rather out of character for him. Do you have an idea why he's acting so... hrm... different, Rogue?"

Rogue sighed. "He knows Bret is a good man and that he is serious..." she started to explain.

"Hey, news flash!" Jubilee laughed. "As if /that/ ever stopped the polar bear to slice n' dice anyone? I tell you what, he's gone soft in his old age. Soon he'll be wearing pink *I Love My Wife* t-shirts."

Silence fell between the women for a long minute, while Jean and Jubilee waited for a reply.

Rogue slowly turned her head to look straight into her friend's eyes, as if to make her words sink into Jubilee's brain for good. "Logan is leaving as soon as his Jeep is fixed. Now pass me the sunscreen."

Jean seemed slightly taken aback by the news, while Jubilee didn't skip a beat. She handed Rogue the sunscreen.

"Cool. I'll have the remote all for myself!"

Jean ignored Jubilee's comment. "Did Logan tell you so?" she asked Rogue.

Rogue shrugged, then pointed at her head. "I know him well enough. Trust me on that one. And..." she let her voice trailed off.

"And?" Jean prompted.

"He won't come back." Rogue nonchalantly applied the sunscreen on her skin, seemingly not upset by the news she was sharing with the others.

Jubilee had to say something, the real shock to her being the fact that her friend was sitting there, talking about Logan living for good as if it was a discussion over some movie. "Roguey, next time will you please keep these good news for a Monday morning?"

"Why, Rogue?" Jean could only ask.

Rogue leaned back against the chair, closing her eyes and obviously enjoying the sun on her skin. "I'm safe. Secured. He knows it, I know it. Logan has nothing to do here anymore. He's free now. He'll only be happy when back to his old self. The least we can do, is to let him go."

"But I thought... after two years, that he... he..." Jean was the one more upset about the news of Logan's departure.

"Jean," Rogue sighed, not looking at her, "He has nothing more to do here. There's no reason for him to stay." And that was it. "Let's enjoy the sun, shall we?"

Despite Rogue's final words meaning that the discussion was over, Jubilee ignored it.

"Unless we find a reason for him to stay," she announced, mischief in her voice. Which was often a warning for incoming trouble.

"Remote, Jubilee. Remember the remote all yours," Rogue pointed out.

About desperate, Jean for once was ready to listen to Jubilee's plan. "Like what, Jubilee?"

Not answering, Jubilee stood and shouted, waving at someone in the distance, "Storm! I was just thinking of you!"

Storm stopped in her tracks and turned to wave back at Jubilee. Seeing the women sitting by the patio, she headed in this direction.

Jean raised her eyebrows. "Jubilee..." she warned.

"Don't get into something..." Rogue concurred.

Jubilee laughed. "What do we have to loose? Jean, someone to tease around with, Rogue a scary protector... and me, a remote!"


End file.
